I Swear
by little-world
Summary: A song fic involving the feelings of Diane, Ric, Kath and Jess


Diane put down her coffee cup and picked up the magazine that was lying on the table. It was her break and for once the staff room was empty. She was glad of that. She needed time to think, and calm down. She was still feeling very hurt, upset and angry at what Ric had done. How could he have done that to her? she thought. How could he have used her credit card and lost her money like that? She hadn't realised how big his gambling problem was until then, and although she was furious, she sort of pitied him.  
  
The radio was on, but she hadn't really been listening, until something caught her attention.  
  
". Ric Griffin has requested 'I Swear' by All-4-One, and this goes out to Diane to tell her that he's sorry and he wants her to listen to the words of this song.so Diane.this is for you..  
  
# I swear by the moon  
  
and the stars in the sky  
  
and i swear like the  
  
shadow that's by your side  
  
i see the questions in your eyes  
  
i know what's waiting on your mind  
  
you can be sure i know my part  
  
'cause i stand beside you through the years  
  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
  
and though i make mistakes  
  
i'll never break your heart.#  
  
Ric sat in his office, looking at the blank computer screen. 'How could he have done that to Diane?' he thought, 'how could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have used her money. How could I have done that to the woman I love? I always have, always will, yet once again I've ruined my chance of being with her. There is no way she would want to be with me now. No way that she would ever love me after what I've done. I abused her trust. I don't deserve her forgiveness. I wish I could give her everything, make all of her dreams come true, instead I've ruined them all. I just want to make everything better, but I don't know how. I love her so much.' 'I'm sorry Diane. I really am' he said as he placed his head in his hands.  
  
# and i swear by the moon  
  
and the stars in the sky i'll be there  
  
i swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
i'll be there for better or worse  
  
till death do us part  
  
i'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
and i swear.#  
  
Kath looked down at her wedding ring as those words rung in her head - 'for better or worse; till death us do part' - the words that she herself had spoken just over a year ago at her wedding to Terry. She couldn't believe it'd been a year. A year since she lost him. She missed him so much. If she hadn't have done it, she would have had more time with him, but she couldn't bear to see him in that pain, and it's what he wanted. 'How was I meant to deny his last wish?' she thought to herself. So much had happened in the year. She'd been on trial for killing Terry; Danny moved to Australia, and finally got together with Sandy; she'd been investigated for the murders at the hospital; and now she'd been stabbed. 'Surely next year can't be any worse', she thought.  
  
# i'll give you every thing i can  
  
i'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
  
and when just the two of us are there  
  
you won't have to ask if i still care  
  
'cause as the time changes the page  
  
my love won't ever age at all.#  
  
Diane couldn't believe what she had heard. Ric had requested this song for her and wanted her to listen to the words. 'Why?' she thought, 'What did this mean? What was he trying to say?'.  
  
# and i swear by the moon  
  
and the stars in the sky i'll be there  
  
i swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
i'll be there for better or worse  
  
till death do us part i'll love you  
  
with every single beat of my heart and i swear.#  
  
Jess looked out of the window and up to the sky. She looked to the moon and the stars and thought of Nic.I can't believe he's gone. Not my Nic. Not him. He didn't deserve to die. He hadn't done anything wrong. I thought he was going to be ok. He woke up, they were beginning to manage the bleeding. He couldn't have died. He was too young. He had so much to live for. So much still to do with his life. He didn't deserve to have it all taken away like that. I never got the chance to tell him how I really felt about him. Never got the chance to properly tell him how much I loved him and how much I wanted to be with him. It should have been Kelly that didn't make it. It doesn't make sense. She killed so many innocent people and yet survived, whereas Nic was only trying to help her, rescue her, and his life got taken away from him. How is that fair? How can that possibly be justified? She thought. ' I love you Nic' she whispered as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
# and i swear by the moon  
  
and the stars in the sky i'll be there  
  
i swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
i'll be there  
  
for better or worse  
  
till death do us part i'll love you with every single beat of my heart  
  
i swear # 


End file.
